


Let It Burn

by TheBroadie



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadie/pseuds/TheBroadie
Summary: Can one group therapy session change your entire life?Vicley fanfiction set after the end of fourth episode of second season.To be continued.





	1. 1

When the last speech finally ends, I look towards our fire chief. My conscience is killing me because I’m really sorry for what I’ve done. I yelled at him, I told him that it’s all his fault and now he’s here. At a group therapy.  
I approach him with shyness as he pours himself some weird looking tea. We talk for a bit and even though it’s a really short conversation, I don’t miss a chance to embarrass myself because otherwise it wouldn’t be me. But it almost looks that Chief Ripley doesn’t really mind. We laugh at my awkwardness and we continue in our conversation.  
When he talks, I’m drowning in his beautiful blue eyes which are blue like the ocean and I don’t care about anything else. I only see his eyes. I catch myself thinking how great it may be if I could look at them every single day for the rest of my life. But I give myself an imaginary slap right away and I’m back in reality. What the hell was that, Victoria?  
Ripley is looking at me with a nice warm gaze and I realize that he is waiting for my answer. Answer to his question I didn’t hear because I was too busy daydreaming about our imaginary future. Good job, girl. You’re going to look like an even bigger fool than before.  
I bite my lip and I give him a confused look.  
“Sorry. What did you ask? I haven’t quite heard you, the music’s too loud in here,” I word vomit first thing that comes into my mind. And then I realize I’m talking gibberish again. Music is too loud? At a group therapy? You’re a freakin’ genius, Hughes.  
When I start thinking how to immigrate to Mexico as quick as possible, just to avoid seeing him ever again, he softly looks into my eyes and he smiles. He ignores my stupid excuse and repeats his question like a true gentleman.  
“Can we go for a coffee? My treat.” His eyes stare at me like I’m the only interesting subject in the room. My brain is on a vacation somewhere in the clouds so I can’t think straight and I embarrass myself once again. I say something that could get me fired.  
“Like... On a date?” I cough and I see Ripley blushing. He runs his hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. How am I supposed to concentrate when he looks like that?  
“No... Of course not.” He shrugs with a nervous look on his face. By this time I’m already completely in love with him. What is wrong with me? I can’t fall in love with him! He’s my boss’ boss’ boss, this just can’t end well. But maybe I’m just lying to myself. I’m not in love with him, I’m just having my stupid PMS symptoms. I have to stay calm.  
“Of course... I’m so sorry, I...” I start but Ripley interrupts me.  
“That’s okay, Hughes. I apologize,” he says as he nervously plays with his mug.  
I have to think straight. What could possibly happen if I accept this invite? I’ll probably embarrass myself even more if that’s even possible. But at least I can deal with my feeling and find out how I actually feel because now I just feeling like my heart is going to jump out of my chest really soon.  
And then I realize I’ve waited for this feeling for years. I’m falling in love for the first time. I thought I’ve already experienced it multiple times but this is completely different. I’m feeling sick but also very nice and I don’t want this feeling to pass. My ears are humming and my lungs are out of oxygen. I could say Ripley really took my breath away.  
He looks into my eyes again waiting for my answer. My heart is beating too fast and I almost give my feelings away.  
“I’d like to go, chief.” I shrug and act like I don’t care. Well played, Hughes. Good job.  
I smile at him so I don’t look like I don’t care at all but it probably looks really stupid because I’m nervous of the lump in my throat which appeared as Ripley smiled at me.  
His soft smile triggers a wave of feelings in me and I suddenly feel unbelievably sick.  
“Excuse me for a second.” I turn and run away to the ladies’ room. I close the door and I kneel upon the toilet bowl. I give in to that horrible gag reflex and I let my body to deal with all the stress in its own way. Then I sit next to the bowl and I rest my head upon my palms. This is bad. If anyone finds out about my feeling for him, my career could die. Just like that. He’s my boss’ boss’ boss’.  
My body is shivering and my head is full of random pieces of our conversation. It’s a mess. I’m a mess. Ripley is a really fine man, everyone would admit that, but I’m feeling something that is far far beyond than just liking him. What I’m feeling now is the deepest feeling I’ve ever felt. I finally know what falling in love feels like. I’m finally in love. But I’m in love with the wrong person.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm here with another chapter and I hope you'll like it. Let me know in the comments!  
> Have a nice day! :)

I rinse my mouth in the sink. I even find some old chewing gum in my bag. It’s probably a thousand  
years after its expiration date, but that’s not bothering me at all right now. I need to get rid of the  
horrible smell of vomit.  
Ripley’s still standing on the same spot and he looks a bit nervous. I wonder what he’s thinking  
about. Is he thinking about his job or something more personal? Does he have a girlfriend we don’t  
know about? I know he’s already been married twice, but I haven’t heard of someone new since  
then. I would like to know what he thinks about me or if he’s capable of falling in love with me just  
as I fell in love with him.  
I fix my hair a bit and approach him with a soft smile on my face.  
“I’m sorry it took so long, chief,” I say as I nervously play with a zipper on my favourite leather jacket.  
“I didn’t mind it. We could be on first-name terms here if you want. I’m Lucas,” I shake his hand and I notice that he’s a  
bit shaking. Is he nervous too?  
“I would love to. I’m Vic.” I smile at him. When he smiles back at me, I almost melt. Is it even allowed  
to be this hot? Isn’t there some law for it? Well, it should be, because it’s killing me.  
“So? Can we go... for that coffee?” He lets go of my hand and he grabs his bag.  
Ripley chooses a little cafe which is almost empty, but I still look around just in case someone I know  
was sitting there. Because I don’t really know how I would explain this situation.

He orders a cappuccino which really surprises me because I saw him more like an espresso guy or just  
a black coffee guy. I order the same plus a nice strawberry cake. Then I realize that I probably  
shouldn’t eat junk food in front of him because it says a lot about my poor discipline.  
“Eh... I have a cheat day, I don’t eat this every day,” I say as I smile nervously, and I look away.  
“Vic... You’re a firefighter, not a nun.” He chuckles warmly and he rubs his chin. “Do you  
think I don’t eat sweets?”  
I blush a little and I smile at him. I don’t know, what am I supposed to think of him. He seems like a  
completely different person than the chief I yelled at during the peer reviews and then again at the  
skyscraper fire. This is not that strict boss who holds on to every rule and he watches over each and  
every one of his subordinates. This is a nice man who loves candy.  
“The only reason why I don’t want a cake today is the fact they don’t have a chocolate one in  
here, you know?” He grins and takes a sip of his hot coffee. I have to laugh because that man  
right here is too perfect.

“I get it. Chocolate is my biggest love.” I’m laughing.  
“And you could be too, you know?” I think to myself.  
“At least, chocolate would never cheat on you.” He nods  
and laughs. I heard about his previous ruined marriages. Both failed because of his wives  
cheating. I just don’t get it. This man is a win.  
“I heard about your ex’s,” I say with a silent sigh. “I’m so sorry, Lucas.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he shakes his head. “Some people just aren’t meant to have (find?) a  
love of their life... Or be with love of your life anyway.”  
Uhm... Hello? I’m right here, chief. I’ll marry you right now, we just need some rings.  
“Stop being so pessimistic. You’ll find someone, I’m sure.” I try to encourage him with a smile.  
“Maybe.” He nods and gives me a soft smile. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he so amazing? Does  
he want to kill me or what?  
I catch myself staring at him (again), so I look away and something catches my eye. There’s a small  
heart drawn into the foam of my cappuccino. I sigh and I destroy the latte art because I don’t want to  
look at that stupid heart. It was mocking me.  
“And what about you? Have you found the love of your life yet?” He looks deep into my eyes.  
So okay, this conversation between the chief and one of his subordinates is probably the weirdest  
one ever. What the hell? What should I say? Yes, I did, he sits in front of me? Yeah, I don’t think so.  
“Me? No... Don’t really have the luck either.” I’m trying not to show how nervous I actually am. But  
I’d love to tell him everything about my feeling for him and about the lust I feel. About how much I  
want to gently kiss his lips.  
I can’t believe I’m having these messed up thoughts. I should go see a therapist. This just isn’t  
normal. He’s my boss, he’s divorced and also fifteen years older than me. That’s way too much. What  
am I doing with my life? I should give myself a nice refreshing slap. That could help.  
\------------------------------------------  
show up at the therapy sessions a few times more after the first one, but I don’t have a real  
reason to go there anymore. I only go there because I want to see Lucas. I want to sneak glances at  
him when he doesn’t see me. I know I sound like some creepy stalker, but I can’t help myself. However, Lucas doesn’t have to worry, I wouldn’t do anything  
creepy. I just might try to take him on a date, but I don’t have the balls to do it now.  
The coffee became our tradition. We go after every session and Lucas even started eating cake, so  
I’m not ashamed of eating crap anymore.  
I only live for those moments when we are together. I feel really good with Lucas, but I don’t know  
how to show him that I want a bit more than just a nice friendship. I want to love and to be loved. I want butterflies in  
my stomach. I want all the joy and happiness but also the woes that come with a relationship.  
And most importantly, I want Lucas.  
But how should I tell my boss that I like him? Why isn’t there some guidebook for these  
situations? Dating your boss for dummies? I could really use some. A guidebook for Vic, who has  
fallen in love for the first time in thirty years of her life and now she’s in love with her boss who’s a  
lot older. Yeah, I would love to read that.  
I’m hopelessly in love. Now I get all the misery caused by unreturned love. But this isn’t  
the case. I think there’s something there, I think he might like me too. But he hasn’t said a word  
about it yet. I don’t want to fall in the dump called friend zone just because I’m too scared to make the first move.  
But I completely understand why he doesn’t want to do the first step himself. It’s too risky  
for him. If I hadn’t felt the same way, he would have been in really big trouble. He could have lost  
his job.  
And it must be hard to risk losing his job like that when he’s worked so hard to get to the position  
he is at.  
So, now I’m at the session for the last time. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be just his friend because  
it hurts when I think about a life with him while we’re still only doing weekly coffees. It will never  
be enough.  
Lucas is looking at me, but I pay attention to the share that’s happening at the front. I won’t let my  
mind go crazy about his gorgeous blonde wave fallen in his face. Not ever again.  
When the therapy finally ends, I grab my jacket and I head to the exit. Lucas runs after me and he's trying to keep up with me.  
“No coffee today? I was looking forward to it.” He looks at me and I bite my lip because he’s making  
me nervous.  
“No, not today.” I act like I’m resistant to his charm and I’m actually quite good at it. For now.  
“Come on. I’ll pay.” He smiles softly and he still stares at me with his blue eyes. He looks like a little  
sad puppy and even though I’m really trying, I can’t say no.

“Why do you want it so much?” I stop and I cross my arms on my chest. Lucas puts his hand in his  
pockets and he’s silent for a minute.  
“You’re a great woman, you know? And I really enjoy spending time with you, Vic.” He shrugs and  
he’s waiting for my reaction. I wait because I want to see him suffer just a little bit longer but when  
he starts looking like an abused animal, I finally nod.  
“Fine, I’ll go with you, but you have to buy me a cake.” I laugh and he smiles. We head towards the  
nearest café together.  
We settle down and Lucas orders our coffees and cakes. We just sit in silence for a while and we both  
have something to say, but no one has the balls to say it out loud. I want him to take me on an actual  
date, but I know he won’t do it because he’s too scared. So, I have to be the one to break through  
the silence.  
“Don’t you want to take me out for something... a bit different? Maybe a little more serious?” I say  
without thinking and I give him a nervous smile. Lucas lifts his eyebrow and looks at me very strictly.  
“You want that?” He gives me a small grin. “Well, if you want... But be careful what you wish for.”  
We both laugh and I notice how he looks at me. He’s into this as deep as I am, his face revealed him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one before we knew about Vicley's first night, so it's not exactly the same as in the show.   
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

I can’t even describe what happened in the past few hours. Lucas came to see our training with Seattle PD and even though it all started with a small wave, at the end of the day, there was quite a spark to our relationship. I have to say that the subtle smiles, we were giving each other all day, really made me happy and also made me want more.   
I felt so special. Like a girl with a sweet secret, she can’t tell. Secret love, the good old theme of many stories. And it’s happening right now. In my life. And even though it’s a bit messed up, I find it exciting and I couldn’t be happier.  
When we met in the beanery after the long day, we couldn’t ignore our energy anymore. We started flirting and I loved it. My head was in the clouds and I felt like I was flying. He feels the same way as I do and I’m really happy to know that.   
We were flirting over an afternoon cup of coffee and I had so much fun. I knew (that) he was a really fine man, but I didn’t expect the flirting to be this spicy.   
I invited Lucas to our little rooftop party for Dean’s birthday and he accepted. So far, it was all going as well as I planned.  
“So chief... Any plans for tonight?” I asked him really silently with a small grin on my face. His silent laugh warmed my heart.  
“Not really. Any ideas, Hughes?” He lifted his eyebrow and he looked at me with a warm look.  
“I’d have one, chief.” I rewarded him with a mysterious smile, and I waited for a while. “We’ll meet in front of the station, fine?”  
I finished my piece of cake and I went to my locker to get dressed for tonight.  
Wow. A date with Lucas. A real one. With the man of my dreams. I couldn’t believe it. How the heck did this happen, and do I even deserve it?  
And Shouldn’t I take it back? Tell him that it was a mistake? But I know that he has some feelings for me too and even though they may not be as strong as mine, it’s still worth the try.   
My brain is trying to fight but my heart is stronger. It speaks really clearly. Even one night with this man would be worth it.  
As soon as Before we even know it, we’re at my flat in my apartment and Lucas’ lips are on mine. He’s holding me close to him as I enjoy the best kisses I’ve ever experienced. His kisses are amazing, and he tastes like mints. I would let him kiss me for days.  
I start kissing him back and I run my hands through his thick blond hair. I let him lay me down on my king-sized bed and continue with the kissing. It’s a magical moment and I don’t want it to end. Lucas’ soft lips are wildly massaging mine as I hug his hot body with one hand and start unbuttoning his shirt with the other one.   
One by one I finally get to his naked chest. He has the nicest toned packs I’ve ever seen. I have to say that it’s a rather enjoyable view. I would have never expected him to have a perfect body like this. But it’s a pleasant surprise.  
I rip off his shirt and I take a moment to admire his body. It’s perfect. I kiss those little light freckles on his shoulder and then I kneel over his body.  
“I didn’t see that coming.” He laughs. “I hope you won’t write a complaint if I’m not what you expected.”  
“I wouldn’t do that.” I shake my head as I go for a long passionate kiss. His lips are too tasty and addictive. That could be a problem.  
I look into Lucas’ blue eyes and he looks into mine. We both know that this is the last moment when we can retreat and go back to normal. Once we do this, there’s no going back. But I’m a hundred percent sure by this time. I’m sure I want to give us a try. I know it could ruin my career. A career that I worked my ass off for.  
But Lucas and his soft romantic gaze... I would do anything for


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter of Let It Burn :)  
> I'm glad for every kudos and comment, so thank you for them <3

We’re like some stupid soap opera couple cliché. A stupid girl and her boss.  
After a few minutes of kissing, he finally decides to take off my shirt. I watch him as he looks at my breasts. My shirt is flying through the air with me even realizing it as I enjoy subtle soft kisses on my naked chest. They are tender but also passionate; it’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced.  
“Don’t stop... Please,” I’m begging him. I feel like on a cloud nine and we’re only kissing yet. Wow.  
“I wouldn’t even dare,” he chuckles as he starts unbuckling my belt. Just go on, chief.  
He unbuckles my pants and slowly takes them off. I’m charmed by the way he touches my body. He approaches it with such gentleness as if it was something sacred. I can’t get enough. I’d love to just lay there and let him touch me. I’ve never had these moments with someone as tender as he is. I’ve only slept with those alphas who just wanted to be done quickly and they didn’t really care about how I felt. It seems that it’s better to find myself a divorced man rather than some horny douche.  
I decide to take his pants off and I have to admire his strong muscled legs. It’s only a bone and muscle, no fat. But of course, legs aren’t the only thing I look at. There is also something hard in his boxers I have to notice.  
“You are amazing,” I whisper as I slowly lay myself on his body. I kiss him. He looks deeply into my eyes and his lips curve into a subtle smile.  
“I’m not gonna lie, Victoria... I take this seriously and I need to ask. Can I count on you to take this as seriously as I do?”  
“Me? Well...” I bite my lip for a second and I look away, which doesn’t give the right signals I guess. “I’d like to try... this. You’re different than any man I had before... In a good way. I feel really good with you, Lucas.”  
Lucas fixes my hair is his smile widens. His gaze is almost magical, I could melt. He looks at me like I am the only woman in this world and only I do matter to him. I almost feel unique even though I’m pretty basic.  
“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Victoria... Because I couldn’t deal with it if we weren’t. I wouldn’t be able to just... sleep with you.” He blushes a bit, he’s too adorable.  
I caress his bearded cheek and I approach him with a long passionate kiss. I can feel his strong arms hugging my waist. They’re not on my breasts or butt, they’re on my waist... This is new for me, a pleasant surprise to have a man who respects you like that. He deserves a medal.  
“Lucas?” I run my hand through his hair and I smile at him.  
“Yes?” He looks at me with such an interest.  
“I like you... we don’t know each other very well yet... But I just know. I really like you.” My cheeks are burning, I must be as red as a fire truck but I finally told him.  
“I feel the same way, Victoria.” He looks into my eyes. “And that’s why I have a suggestion.”  
“We take this seriously, we told ourselves that, okay? So I was thinking we could wait a little bit until we move on to the next step. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to sleep with you, I just don’t want to rush you into something you may not want... yet.” He follows my curves with his hands and he gives me a soft smile. “And at least we would have something to look forward to.”  
Wait a minute. This man does not want to have sex with me on a first serious date? There are only two possible explanations. One: He is just a great man. Or two: He’s crazy. But it’s a nice change after only sleeping with men who only yearned for one thing. Even though we’re just at the very start of the relationship with Lucas, I can already feel like this will be worth it. I finally feel that I have some worth here and I’m not some toy... I can tell you, it’s an incredible feeling.

* * *

The Russians say that morning is wiser than the evening... Now I understand what it means. When I wake up in the morning and I start to slowly realize what really happened. A chill goes down my spine. The other half of my bed is empty but it’s obvious someone slept over there.  
I see a black jacket with Chief Ripley’s name on it just hanging over the back of a chair. I spent a night with the Fire Chief. We didn’t go that far but it doesn’t matter. I SPENT A NIGHT WITH MY CHIEF.   
The doubts are eating my brain from the inside and my conscience is killing me.  
I look around. The bathroom door is open but maybe he won’t hear me sneaking out. It’s cruel, I know. But if I see him today, I’m gonna throw up. That’s for sure.  
I put on my pants and some clean t-shirt and I sneak out quietly. The moment I get out, I can finally get some air into my lungs and breathe freely.  
I sit myself in a small coffee shop near the fire station and the tears start to roll down my face. What am I doing? I’m not even ready for a relationship like this? Victoria, this is a keeper. Man to marry. Do you really want to get married? Right now?  
I can’t even hold my mug properly because I’m too shaken from the situation I got myself in. I can’t just go back and say that I actually don’t want to date him because maybe I do. But I’m not ready. Certainly not ready for marriage. I’m terrible, I know... But I don’t do relationships.   
I finish my coffee, dry my tears and slowly make my way to the station.   
I walk into the beanery and I immediately feel all the eyes on me. All my men colleagues except the Captain are already in the room and they are all looking at me.  
“I see some swagger!” Dean giggles stupidly and he raises an eyebrow. “Well done, girl! So... who’s the lucky guy?”  
I feel my cheeks getting red so I pour myself some more coffee which probably isn’t good when I’m this anxious, but at least I can hide my red face behind a mug. How the hell did he found out about my night full of surprises? But nothing happened anyway... And probably won’t ever happen after what I did this morning. I snuck out of my apartment. Who the hell sneaks out of their own apartment?  
“No, you don’t because there isn’t one.” I shrug.  
So what? It’s true.  
I look at Travis who’s obviously proud of the fact that he got laid last night. I wish I could tell him about all the things that have been lately going on. We tell each other everything, but I can’t share this thing. I can’t tell him about my meetings with Lucas. He’s a protocol guy and he loves rules.   
We get our assignments and I’m not very happy with mine. I’m comfortable with cleaning the stairs but I’m not comfortable with doing it with Jack. I don’t know what Andy likes about him.  
“When I see how dirty it is, I probably shouldn’t eat the food from the ground, right?” he looks at me and shows me the dirty rag. Gross. But this guy could actually give me an advice. He’s a pig, but he has great experiences of being in a relationship.  
“Hey, Gibson,” I look at him. “I need your advice.”  
“You’re lucky, Hughes because I give excellent advice!” he smirks. I roll my eyes and immediately regret asking him.   
“So... Hypothetically speaking. If someone has an adult sleepover with somebody,” I start.  
“Wow, this kind of advice? Okay,” he laughs.  
“And that somebody snuck out while you were in the shower...” I continue but Jack cuts me off again.  
“So you don’t like the guy very much?” he looks into my eyes and I sigh.  
“This is not me! This is hypothetical!” I throw the dirty rug on him. He laughs.  
“I think Mr Hypothetical got out of the shower and assumed you don’t like him very much,” he shrugs. I shake my head.  
“It’s not that! I think I like him, but I don’t know... The sleepover was nice, but... Whatever. Now’s the time to give me the amazing advice you were talking about.”  
“Well... It’s like escaping the scene of the crime, you know? You should talk to your Mr Hypothetical, that’s for sure... So who is he? Still that one from Station 23?”  
“And I’m done with your advice. Thank you,” I grin.


End file.
